Afternoon Delight
by Aerilon452
Summary: Sam meets Halling on her first visit to New Athos and is immediately captivated by him.


**DEDICATED TO TAMESHA; ONE OF MY BESTFRIENDS! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY MY DEAR! **

Summary: Sam meets Halling. He offers to show her around New Athos.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of SGA.

Raiting: M

Pairing: Sam/Halling

**AFTERNOON DELIGHT:**

Colonel Samantha Carter came through one of the Pegasus stargates with Teyla Emagen. She was the new commander of Atlantis and Sam felt it was her duty to get to know Teyla's people as a way to better understand Teyla. She and the Athosian leader set off through one of the well traveled paths to the village where her people were set up. Even though she knew that each planet was virtually the same for having humans, it still amazed her that she was standing on a new planet so far from her home. That was an awe she kept to herself.

Before she knew it they were entering Teyla's village and Sam was surrounded by people. She tried to look at each and every one of them but one stuck out at her. Her eyes couldn't help but to follow him as he moved. He was tall, striking; had a rough rugged wilderness look to him with his burnished red/brown hair and beard.

Halling knew he was being watched; he could feel it. It was such a temptation to turn and search for the set of eyes that were burning into him. He had to force himself to keep going about his day. The sun was shining bright, the heat beating down on him. During summer on their new homeworld the days could be brutal with the heat. Halling removed his shirt. It was the heat more than anything that had him taking off the constricting cloth as well as tying his hair back. He looked over his shoulder to see a blonde staring at him. She was from Atlantis.

Sam stopped breathing for a few seconds as she watched the man take off his shirt. The day was early but the heat was rising fast. She unzipped the black leather mission jacket she wore. He looked straight at her. Sam missed what Teyla was saying. She shook her head, "I'm sorry what?" Sam asked trying to take her eyes off of the man.

"I see you've noticed Halling." Teyla tried not to smile, but she couldn't help it.

"That's his name?" Sam asked realizing that it was a stupid question. "He's so… tall." It was all she could think to say while she continued to watch him as he moved different things back and forth.

"Perhaps I could introduce you." Teyla looked towards Halling as well. She could see the attraction.

"If that's what you want," Sam smiled at Teyla, but her eyes kept tracking Halling. She was being led over to meet the man who had filled her gaze since she entered the village. He was definitely ruggedly handsome. Halling had captivated her.

Halling watched as Teyla and the blonde woman moved their way through the people and over to him. His eyes stayed glued to the blonde as she came closer and closer. She was radiant; the sun streaming down on her hair making it glow. Halling saw Teyla speaking, but her words weren't registering in his mind as he stared deeply into the blonde's eyes. They were the color of the sky, bright and clear. She was holding out her hand to him saying her name, "I'm Sam." Halling was about to take her hand when he saw all the dirt and grime. "I would take your hand but mine are dirty." He explained.

"I'm not afraid to be dirty." Sam said and mentally kicked herself for the way it sounded. Instead she took his hand. The weight of his hand felt good in hers, warm and strong. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled because he was smiling at her.

"I'm Halling." He shook her hand the way he had seen Sheppard do it. "It is a pleasure, Sam." She was still holding his hand and he didn't want her to let go. Her hand was soft and strong. "How are you finding the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"I'm finding it…" Sam bowed her head and laughed. "I like it here." She answered having only been in the Pegasus Galaxy for two weeks. So far she was liking this command, the people, and the challenges that went with running Atlantis.

Halling looked around, squinting his eyes in the afternoon sun, "Would you like a tour?" He still held her hand. He didn't want to let go. Her hand was soft and yet strong.

"If you're willing to show me, yeah." Sam nodded keeping her hand in his. It was as if they were standing alone even though people moved around them. He was standing so close to her that she could hear him take in every single breath.

Halling stepped closer to Sam whispering, "Then follow me." He made sure to keep his hand in hers. Sam hadn't tried to take her hand back, hadn't made a move to step away from him. She stayed close. It occurred to him that she might not want to move away from him. Did he want her to step back? Did he want to keep her close? Halling wanted to find out.

Sam felt totally at ease with Halling as they traipsed through the woods surrounding the Athosian village. She had never taken her hand out of his. "Even though I have visited so many planets, each one is different in some small way." Sam mused looking at the sun filtering through the leaves which seemed to be shaped like the clubs you would find on playing cards. A smile graced her lips.

"Does my home please you?" Halling asked noticing the smile on Sam's face. It was pleasant to see. He had kept a loose hold on her hand while they moved through the trees ambling along a small trail that would have led him to a small waterfall. On hot days like these he would come up here and just jump into the cool clear water to take away the dirt and sweat of the day. Maybe he could convince Sam to take a swim with him. More than once he had seen her tugging at the black jacket she was wearing. A few more minutes and they would be there.

"It's very peaceful here," Sam looked at Halling. He was leading her somewhere and she found herself following him. Halling was vastly different from Jack. Cold water fell over her; _Jack O'Neill._ The general, but first and foremost he had been her Colonel and the mad she loved with her whole heart. But being here with Halling, openly taking his hand, and just walking off with him was different to her. She felt different with him. Sam then heard the sound of rushing water. She and Halling moved around a large tree to see a small waterfall feeding into a crystal clear pond. It was then that Halling let go of her hand to head down to the edge of the pond. Her heart was pounding and her head was screaming at her to get out of there. It was her feet that stayed rooted in place. Sam watched him sit on a boulder to remove his boots. She had a split instant to turn, but she didn't. Halling waded into the water watching her just as she watched him. "You're insane" She laughed at him.

"It's nice in here." Halling raised his voice over the din of the waterfall. He didn't know what was making him this playful with a woman he knew nothing about. All he knew was that she was now the commander of Atlantis and that she was from Earth. Aside from that Halling knew nothing else about Sam. He felt that he could be playful with her though. "Come on," He motioned to her, "Come cool off."

Her jacket fell from her shoulders before Sam had a moment to stop herself. Next came her belt, the radio, and her boots. Sam debated for a minute taking off her black t-shirt. Then she pulled it off her head, dropping it to join the rest of her clothes. She stood there in black tank top and cotton mission pants staring at a gorgeous man waiting in the water for her. Sam watched where she was stepping as she made her way down to the edge of the pond. The water was clear and lined with what seemed like a natural crystal. Taking a deep breath Sam took a step in the water. The coolness lapped at her ankles, "I can't believe I'm doing this." Sam laughed out. A few more steps had the cool water up to her thighs. She was certainly cooling off and heating up at the same time.

Halling took her hand again, lightly, and pulled her farther out into the water. She went with him. Sam miss stepped, falling into him. Her hand went to his shoulders as his hands went to her waist to steady. "Be careful." Halling muttered wrapping his arms tighter around Sam's waist. "Don't worry." Unintentionally his fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt.

"I'm not worried." Sam tightened her hold on his shoulders. Even under the water she could feel the roughness of his hands against the smooth skin of her back. His fingers moved back and forth. He was teasing her. It was her turn. Sam traced her fingers over his shin, up the side of his neck and into his hair. She fumbled with the leather tie there, but managed to pull it free so his hair fell over his shoulders, over her hands.

Halling didn't know what was coming over him as he tugged the hem of her shirt up and over her head tossing it back to shore. There, on her stomach, he saw a faded scar. He gently touched it, "What happened to you?"

Sam looked down to the scar she had long forgotten about. It had happened when she had been first assigned to the SGC. "I was cut pretty badly eleven years ago. There was this outbreak and I was infected. The virus made people pretty violent." Sam had gotten into a fight with her room mate at the time and had been injured. She hardly ever thought of it anymore.

Going to his knees Halling placed his lips to the thin scar line that was barely visible; he felt her stomach quiver as he kissed her scar. The cold water enveloped his chest with Sam untangling her fingers from his hair. He looked up the line of her body to see a small smile playing on her lips. He drew back, going down the natural step so he stood chest deep in the cool water drawing her with him.

"I shouldn't be doing this." Sam rationalized. Her body wouldn't listen to her mind. Again she moved in close to him, the water between them getting warmer.

"Do what?" Halling leaned down, over her, took her lips in a light kiss. She threw her arms over his shoulders and he once again encircled her waist with his arms. He drew her deeper in the water; closer to the waterfall. "I'm just giving you a tour of my home." Halling whispered before kissing her again.

Sam sighed into the next kiss. Their lips danced together with Halling leading them further into the water. He guided her in the kiss as he guided her in the steps she took. Suddenly the bottom dropped out form under her and they were treading water. She clung to Halling's strong body. He continued to kiss her. Sam pulled back breathing a little harder.

Halling felt his head swim with so many emotions. This woman in his arms he knew nothing about her, yet he was here with her. He didn't want this to stop. Keeping his hold on her, Halling dipped his head back wetting his hair. Water streamed down his face with Sam mirroring his movements. Her fingers dug into his shoulders while he held her about the waist letting her lean back.

The water was even cooler near the waterfall as Sam leaned her head back. It was nice to feel the cold kiss of water against her heated skin. Being in the arms of Halling was something she never expected, but she felt like it was the right place for her to be. Shaking the water from her eyes Sam couldn't keep the smile from her face. She had just met him, barely knew his name, ad now she was here in an intimate position with him. What was she thinking? Sam didn't know and she didn't care. Halling has kind eyes, a smile that made her heart leap, and body quake with what could happen.

Halling angled his head and kissed the hollow of her throat. His lips remained on her skin where he felt her gasp. He darted out his tongue to lick away a few drops of water. Halling moved through the water with Sam until he had her pressed gently against the ledge next to the waterfall. There was a moment for him to give her an out, "We don't have to go any further."

"Shut up and kiss me." Sam tangled her fingers in his hair again taking his lips in a fierce kiss. His body pinned hers against the smooth crystal ledge. Her heart was racing as they kissed. She had never tasted the wild ardent passion that was filling her mouth as Halling ravished her mouth. Not even her romance with Pete had felt like this.

Halling pressed his body up against Sam's in the water as he kissed her with all the pent up desire he had long since denied. He was losing his senses as well as the air in his lungs. Pulling his lips away from hers Halling lifted her up to the ledge. She was staring at him in wonder as he lifted himself out of the water to join her.

Sam reclined back sliding her hands up his biceps, over his shoulders, and up to cup his face. The bristles of his beard tickled her palms making Sam smile as droplets of water from the tiny fall pelted them both. Halling slipped easily between her parted knees and braced his forearms keeping most of his weight off of her. He fit to her, melded perfectly wherever his skin touched hers. Tightening her grip on his shoulders and his waist Sam rolled them so that she was the one on top.

He smiled up at her as his hands slid up her torso to cup either side of her neck. He could feel the leap of her pulse against the edge of his thumb. That feeling only made him harden further, desire her more. He hadn't set out to take a lover when he woke up this morning. But when he felt her staring at him it seemed the natural course they would have taken. It had been far too long since he had last had a woman.

Sam rested her hands flat on his broad chest feeling the strong beat of his heart. She was swept up in the thrill of an afternoon dalliance with a very attractive man. He was so different that she felt more than drawn to him. It was a hunger. Sam leaned down and took his lips again; the taste of him maddening to her senses. Her hands did not remain idle; they traveled down between them until they reached the top of his pants.

Halling took his cue from Sam, letting his hands come o rest again at her hips. Then they slipped to the front to undo the button and zipper. That was as far as he went, not until Sam moved further. He didn't want to rush this afternoon. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

She needed air, needed to breathe. Sitting up she took her fingers from the edge of his pants to pull the standard issue service bra off of her body. She barely saw where she tossed it. All she could feel was need and desire. It was the hunger driving her actions. As quickly as she could she divested herself of the rest of her clothing never taking her eyes from Halling while he did the same. All she had left on her body was her dog tags.

He reclined back against the smooth edge of the wall with his arms open beckoning her to come to him. Sam sat astride him, her feminine center rested over him, teasing him. His fingers dug lightly into her hips ready and waiting. "Are you…" Halling started to say. Sam cut him off by holding her right hand over his mouth and then her left hand grasped him at the base of his shaft. Her grip had him rolling his eyes back in his head.

Sam rose up, then sank down on Halling's solid member. Taking her hand from his mouth Sam dropped them down to rest over his hands. She couldn't resist screaming out in pleasure with the feeling of Halling's lips teasing the valley between her breasts. He licked each streak of water off her skin. Each time he drew his tongue up her skin she rotated her hips. It brought about wave after wave of feeling. The friction was exquisite.

Halling was dying for more of her. He took his hands from her hips s he could sink his hands into her mane of golden hair. Her lips were his for the moment. She gasped into his kiss, allowing his tongue to sweep in and taste even more of her.

Sam in turn rose up and down, crashing over him like the wave coming to shore. The need to move faster and faster clawed inside of her. Each time she came down on him, he would hit that certain spot that had mind numbing pleasure exploding through her mind. Every nerve in her body was alive with feeling. Sam was unprepared for Halling to take them down to the floor, to have him on top. For a second the world stopped, all there was was Halling above her smiling and gazing at her with blurry lust filled eyes.

Halling sank deeply inside Sam, choosing to remain still for a few seconds before drawing back out so slowly. He drew a ragged gasp from her and that only encouraged him more. Again, he surged foreword inside of her until his hips touched hers. Then again he drew out of her so slow. Sam drew her knees up high on his waist, draping her calf over his backside. It was then that he felt her inner muscles quivering signaling the start of her release. Once more. Twice more. Halling drove into her and was captured, locked inside of her with Sam shouting out. Her voice mixed with his roar of completion. It echoed around them.

Sam was shaking and it felt good to be so sated. Halling slid out of her wrenching another cry of ecstasy from her lips as his head rested against the thunderous beat of her heart. She just smiled with the exhaustion closing in on her mind and body. It wasn't too much for her to just slip into a light sleep with Halling still between her legs. Sam could tell that he was now snoozing against her. With all her remaining strength she opened her eyes to see if his eyes were open. They weren't. Halling was asleep. Sam closed her eyes as well.

"_Colonel Carter_!"

Sam felt warm and comfortable, safe in the arms of her mid day lover. His body wrapped around her, his leg draped over her thigh, and his arms holding her close. Nothing had ever felt so perfect as it was being with Halling. Reluctantly she opened her eyes to see that he was still asleep. A few strands of his hair had fallen across his face, covering his eyes. Slowly Sam reached her hand up and drew the burnished red hair away. It was then that he looked at her, a smile gracing his lips. "Hi," She whispered.

"Hello," Halling answered tightening his hold on her marginally. She felt good in his arms, so warm and buzzing with life as she breathed in and out against him. he kissed her forehead taking the time to listen to all the sounds around him; the sound of the waterfall, the echo in the cave, the beat of her heart. All of it called to him.

"_Halling! Colonel Carter_!"

Sam sat up as much as she could with Halling perking up as well. "Guess reality is calling to us again." A smile worked itself over her lips at seeing him staring at her. This was one heck of a way for her to kick off her new command. She takes the offer of a guided tour with an Athosian, and then is seduced by him. Of course she could have spent her first off world visit in the Pegasus Galaxy in a fire fight. This, being with Halling behind a waterfall, was way better.

"I suppose we should…" Halling found he couldn't finish speaking. He didn't want to leave, didn't want to give up this little slice of heaven. This was the most peace he had found in a long time. It didn't matter that the Wraith could come and wipe them out. He had found something with Sam. Taking his arms from around her, Halling reached behind him to feel for their garments. "You might need these." He handed her the black pants and the other garment she had taken off.

"Thanks." Sam muttered. Truth be told, she didn't want to go back to Atlantis just yet. At least there was the stargate and she could always come for a visit. Did she really want to be one of those people who only went some where so she could have sex with a casual acquaintance? Sam smiled, Halling was worth it.

Halling sat near the entrance of the small cave looking out through the water with blurred vision. Twice more he had heard the faint sound of Teyla calling out his name and Sam's. That made him wonder how longer they had been away from the village. Then Sam was next to him leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head before slipping off the edge and back into the water looking up at her. She smiled and slipped down into the water with him. "Was this afternoon to your liking?" Quick as he could Halling stole a kiss.

Sam let herself get drawn back into the power of his kiss, the wild ferocity she could taste lingering on the edges. In the water they swayed, she had to dig her fingers into his shoulder again to stay with him, against him. All she wanted to feel was the water and Halling against her skin. "The afternoon was perfect." Sam managed to say between kisses.


End file.
